


(Not) Dog friendly

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Collar, Established Relationship, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Parents!Au, Pet Play, Romance, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please daddy can we adopt a dog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Dog friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exchange Kaitaem@LJ

 

  
Taemin’s right eye twitches. He crosses his arms on his torso and taps his foot a few times, annoyed.  
  
The uncomfortable silence is broken when a balloon explodes, startling Jongin who jumps at the sound. If it was in another circumstance Taemin would have found it cute, poked his cheeks, and laughed at him. But today isn’t that day and he isn’t in the mood to laugh.  
  
He’s tired. He had a stressful day at work, and coming home to find his husband and daughter disguised as dogs with gross make up and dog ears...and-  
  
 _Wait, is that a tail?_  
  
It’s just too much for him. They even hung a banner where ‘Please daddy can we adopt a dog?’ is written, surrounded by drawings and glitters. It’s  _really_  too much.  
  
His daughter, SooHae, is making puppy eyes at him –  _damn you Kim Jongin for showing her that trick_  – as a prominent pout grace her lips. Taemin had always been weak in front of a pout, but today he needs to be strong. They had discussed it before and his decision had been final: no dog at home. And to say he had thought SooHae understood and got over it…apparently he had been deadly wrong.  
  
She had been smiling and screaming ‘welcome home’ when he had opened the door. Jongin was happily laughing at her antics, looking fondly at her jumping up and down. The atmosphere had changed drastically when they had seen his stern expression though. Their smiles had gradually faded away.  
  
Taemin feels guilty, it must have been a lot of works to pull that small surprise party after all, and they clearly enjoyed doing it. But it doesn’t change the fact that the answer is still no.  
  
“Daddy,” SooHae begins “don’t you think it’s cute?” She’s playing with her headband and her belt with the tail. She isn’t smiling but she still looks hopeful.  
  
Taemin hates disappointing her. He hates being the one who scolds her, the one who tells her ‘no’. Sometimes he wishes Jongin wasn’t that gentle and soft, then he could be the one to always make her smile and laugh, play with her and say yes all the time. But one of them had to say no from time to time and that was Taemin’s (awful) role.  
  
“It’s cute, Soo, you’re cute.” He answers with a small smile. “Now, please go to play in your room, Dad and I need to talk.”  
  
The little girl looks up at his dad worryingly, but obeys when he grins at her, petting her hair gently. “Go!” He encourages her.  
  
They follow her with their eyes until she closes the door, before looking back at each other. Taemin sighs and marches towards his husband, planting his feet in front of him. He bends over to pick up a pink leash lying on the ground and holds it in front of Jongin. “Really Jongin? Did you buy all the dog supplies you could find in the shop?” He asks incredulously.  
  
“I thought you would agree if we had everything ready?” Jongin offers, smiling innocently.  
  
Taemin lets out another sigh, putting his hands on Jongin’s hips. “Don’t encourage her, Jongin!” He groans. “We already talked about it. We can’t have a dog. The apartment is too small and we wouldn’t have the time to take care of it.”  
  
Dropping his gaze, Jongin only nods. “I know, but she wants one.”  
  
Taemin arches his eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not you who want a dog, babe?” He gently removes some of the make up on Jongin’s cheeks, grimacing at the black substance on his fingers. He has smeared it all over Jongin’s cheeks, and what was supposed to be dog whiskers now looks like some commando make up.  
  
Jongin sighs and takes his hands in his, guiding him towards the sink to wash them. “You know how much I love puppies and dogs, so yes I want one too. But I wouldn’t try to convince you if it was only for me. I’m an adult thank you very much.”  
  
“Say the guy who disguises himself as a dog and helps his daughter making a banner.” Taemin teases him, drying his hands quickly.  
  
Jongin frowns but doesn’t reply, coming closer to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips. “Welcome home by the way.”  
  
Taemin smiles and stops him from pulling away, grabbing his hips to kiss him once more. Grinning into the kiss, Jongin circles his arms around his neck to deepen their exchange, gently coaxing his mouth open.  
  
They quickly pull away when they hear SooHae’s door open but they don’t break their hold on each other. SooHae appears in front of them, playing nervously with his hands. “You’re not mad at dad, right daddy?”  
  
Taemin chuckles. “Of course not sweetie, I’m not mad.” He gently pushes Jongin away and kneels down in front of her, kissing her cheek. “I didn’t get to say  _hi, I’m home, Soo Hae._ ” His daughter giggles and hugs him tight, nuzzling his neck. “Hi, dad!”  
  
Jongin leans against the counter and smiles at the sight, once again realizing how lucky he is to have them in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“By the way, where did you put the dog headband you wore earlier?” Taemin asks suddenly before sliding under the cover.  
  
Jongin appears at the door frame, only wearing his boxers. “Why?” He eyes his husband curiously before pointing his finger at him. “Wait, don’t tell me it gave you ideas?”  
  
Frowning, Taemin widens his eyes. “What ideas?”  
  
Jongin peers at him coyly and tilts his head to the side. “Come on, don’t act like you don’t know what I mean!”  
  
Understanding draws on his husband and he snorts in response, throwing a cushion at him. “I wasn’t thinking about that, you pervert!” He cries out, tearing off a laugh from the younger. “You! Don’t get ideas!”  
  
After brushing his teeth, Jongin joins Taemin under the cover and turns his head towards him with a goofy smile. “I still have the leash if you want…” He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
“Oh my god, Jongin, please…” Taemin groans, hitting his husband’s chest for good measure. “You’re the worst.”  
  
Jongin chuckles and leans on him to kiss his shoulder. “What? Don’t tell me you never thought about it.”  
  
“I never did,” Taemin deadpans. “Not even once. And I don’t know what to think about the fact that you did.”  
  
Jongin pouts then bites his shoulder, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.  
  
“What are you doing?” Taemin mumbles incredulously.  
  
Jongin sighs and settles on his husband’s chest. “Nothing.”  
  
Taemin doesn’t reply for a while, studying Jongin’s face. He presses a kiss on the top of his head and Jongin looks up, angling his face just right to press his lips against his husband’s. Taemin kisses him back lazily, his mind still preoccupied with the younger’s innuendo.  
  
Coaxing Taemin’s mouth open, Jongin plays with his tongue, his hand cupping his face to deepen their kiss. Getting comfortable on his lover’s body, Jongin then begins to rub against him sensually, his hips moving languidly.  
  
When they part, Taemin licks his lips and looks into his husband’s lustful gaze. “What do you want?” He whispers hotly.  
  
“Only you.” Jongin replies with a smile.  
  
Taemin smiles but shakes his head, his fingers brushing Jongin’s jaw. “No, what do you really want? Me to wear a leash…or a collar? Something like that?” He explains, gaining confidence when Jongin’s breathe hitches. “Would you like that?”  
  
Jongin chuckles and presses his lips harder against Taemin’s ones, licking into his mouth and gripping his hair more firmly. “The other way around actually.” He confesses softly, avoiding his husband’s eyes.  
  
“Oh.” Comes Taemin’s reply. He bites his lips, startled by the confession. Sure they had tried a lot of things in the 8 years they spent together, weird things too, but this took the cake in Taemin’s opinion. Not that he was totally opposed at the idea, far from it actually, but he was still surprised.  
  
“Only if you want…” Jongin adds when Taemin fails to answer. “I just thought we could try, nothing much though, you can order me around a bit, put a collar on me...Nothing extreme like me acting like a dog.” He babbles awkwardly. “Um, yes.”  
  
Taemin feels his husband’s body tense under him so he gently presses his lips on his forehead to appease him. He knew how self-conscious Jongin could be and he didn’t want him to feel insecure and uncomfortable. They had always been open and honest about their needs, quirks or fantasies so it wasn’t the first time they had this conversation.  
  
“Okay,” He said. “We can try.”  
  
Jongin appears confused, like he wasn’t expecting that answer and it makes Taemin frown. Did Jongin think he would say no?  
  
“Why are you looking so surprised?” The older one mumbles, offended.  
  
The younger shakes his head and cups his face to kiss him sweetly, sitting up on his lap. “I wasn’t sure…you would like the idea.”  
  
“Because of what I said earlier?” He probes. Jongin nods. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were being serious, but if it’s something you really want to do, I can try. I’m not sure I’ll like it and there are things I won’t do but…yeah.”  
  
“That’s enough for me.” Jongin breathes against his mouth, his eyes shining with warmth and love.  
  
  
  
  
True to his words, the next Friday night sees Jongin nervously waiting for his husband in their bedroom. Stark naked and only wearing a dog ears’ headband, a black leather collar around his neck and a tail butt plug, he was sitting obediently on the floor.  
  
When Taemin had said yes, he hadn’t quite known what to expect from the younger. He had been right not to worry too much though, Jongin seemed to know more about the matter than he ever thought possible. Although, this view of Jongin, despite being disturbing for Taemin, was definitely arousing and Taemin wasn’t complaining.  
  
They had asked Taemin’s parents to take care of SooHae for the weekend, both of them needing to spend some quality time together as a couple. They didn’t want to neglect their lover’s duties after SooHae came into the picture, so they asked their parents to take care of their daughter from time to time. To maintain a healthy relationship and a harmonious family, nobody should be put aside.  
  
Taemin’s breathe hitches as Jongin looks up from the floor, his lustful gaze sending shivers to the older one’s body. He would have never guessed that seeing Jongin like this would excite him that much. Maybe they needed that after all, something different, even if they never had any issues in the bedroom.  
  
Jongin puts himself on all fours and moves slowly towards him, biting his lips to contain his moans. Taemin knew how sensitive Jongin was and if he had been waiting for his husband for more than fifteen minutes, the older one could understand his impatience. Jongin sits on his knees and rubs his cheek on his husband’s button down shirt, nipping playfully at the buttons.  
  
Gulping quietly, Taemin begins to unbutton his shirt, letting the tissue fall on the floor without a care in the world. Jongin sends him a smirk, visibly pleased, and noses at his tummy, his tongue darting out to lick a long strip of skin. Taemin licks his lips and cups the younger’s jaw before stroking it gently, his eyes not leaving Jongin’s luscious mouth.  
  
Jongin leans in the touch before guiding Taemin’s other hand on his head. “Really Jongin?” he chuckles. “Alright, alright!” he adds when Jongin sends him a glare, then begins petting the younger’s head like he would to a dog. He scratches him behind his ears too and was rewarded by a content sigh. Taemin makes use of his husband being distracted to detail him, smiling adoringly at the sight of Jongin’s flushed cheeks and chest. His cock looked proud and erect between his legs too, begging for attention. Taemin wanted to touch but he didn’t know what Jongin had in mind, so he waited.  
  
The younger bites his left hip and Taemin hisses, surprised. “What-” Jongin was looking at him expectantly, eyeing his crotch. “Oh.” He opens his pants and steps out of them quickly, putting some distance between his husband and him. Jongin licks his lips as he fixes Taemin’s hard on, clearly visible through his boxers.  
  
Amused, Taemin pulls him closer by his collar, his smile growing when Jongin’s breathe becomes unsteady. “Do you want it that bad, uh?” He teases. “You’re really enjoying this.” The remark has Jongin arching his eyebrow and Taemin pinches his nipple in retaliation. Groaning, Jongin tries to bite him but doesn’t succeed, Taemin’s grip on his collar preventing him from moving too much.  
  
“Looks like you can’t do much,” Taemin comments in wonder. Jongin looks almost angry, not being able to talk back or free himself, but his husband could see his excitement too and it reassures him. Jongin had wanted it and had asked for it so of course he was alright with this. Taemin was glad he could read his husband well, if not he wouldn’t had said yes anyway, he didn’t want to go too far or hurt Jongin. Even if the younger wanted him to, he wouldn’t do it.  
  
Taemin releases him and points to the bed. “Hop on!” He orders. Jongin doesn’t wait long before obeying, jumping ungracefully on the bed and resting on his knees, facing Taemin. The older one smiles and takes off his boxers, marching towards the bed and stopping when his calves touch the frame.  
  
Jongin bites his lips, waiting eagerly for his husband’s next move. His eyes widen when Taemin’s hand comes to rest on his cheek, caressing it softly. His husband’s hand trails from his cheek to his neck, and chest, thumbing one rosy nipple on the way. Jongin squirms and Taemin grins. Then, his fingers brush Jongin’s tip, tearing off a gasp from the younger.  
  
Looking back at his face, Taemin stares at his open mouth, leaning towards him to press his lips onto his, finally kissing him. Jongin lets him do as he pleases, only responding when Taemin’s tongue comes playing with his, urging the younger to kiss him back. Moaning in the exchange, Taemin falls on his knees, pushing Jongin on his back until he lies on the bed.  
  
He cries out, the plug pushing against his prostate and Taemin growls, kissing him more fervently. His hands brush Jongin’s side, his fingertips trailing on his heated skin as they kiss. Taemin’s hard on rubs on his husband’s belly and the later whines, trying to get more friction on his own cock. The older one draws back and mouths at his neck, his lips slowly descending along Jongin’s body. He pinches his nipples and the younger arches his back, moaning some more, before pushing at Taemin’s shoulders to urge him to do  _something_.  
  
“Come on,” Jongin begs softly, breaking the silence.  
  
Taemin stops his ministrations and looks up with a frown. “You’re not allowed to talk. Remember?” He reprimands him, pulling back from him. Jongin frowns and trashes under him, trying to catch his wrists. Then Taemin grips his collar and Jongin goes slack, his eyes widening. He looks surprised and…pleased, so Taemin guesses he must have done something right.  
  
Not letting go of Jongin’s collar, the older one leans down to kiss his chest, his free hand stroking the younger’s thighs and ass. When he’s sure his husband would stay put, Taemin releases him and pecks his lips, petting his head. “Good boy.” He praises him, rewarding him with more kisses for good measure.  
  
He spreads the younger’s legs and plays with the tail, the fake fur tickling his skin. It gives him an idea and he tickles Jongin’s thigh with the end of the tail, laughing when the younger tries to move away. Jongin’s cock was red and angry looking now and the tip was leaking. It was obvious that he wanted to get his release after being teased for so long. Taemin kisses the inside of his thigh and probes at his ass, Jongin clenching on the butt plug. The skin around the plug was shiny with lube and Taemin rubs his fingers on it, making Jongin gasp.  
  
The younger grips the covers and shifts on the bed, biting his lips harshly and looking imploringly at his husband. Taemin pulls the plug out from Jongin’s ass, staring at the object when he was completely out, fascinated by the size of it. He was impressed Jongin could stay remotely calm when he had something that huge up his ass. “I didn’t know you had a size kink,” he notes dryly.  
  
Jongin flushes and looks embarrassed but his eyes remain pleading. Taemin smiles at him and observes his ass clenching and unclenching on nothing but air. He pushes two of his fingers inside the younger but Jongin slaps his arm away, a frown marring his face. Looking sheepish, Taemin peels his fingers off and bends down to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. Then, he finally enters him.  
  
They both moan as Taemin bottoms out, Jongin gripping his husband’s back tightly. The older one dives in to kiss him, pressing him onto the bed by his hips. He moves slowly, searching for Jongin’s sweet spot, pulling out then ramming back in with force when he finds it. Mouthing at Taemin’s neck, Jongin plants his teeth in it, breaking the skin as he comes undone under his husband’s body.  
  
The older one continues to fuck him through his orgasm, his mouth hovering on his as his fingers slip under the collar to grip his neck. Jongin looks up at him, his eyes wet and his body pliant, shivering slightly. Taemin comes not long after, stimulated by the sight of his husband looking thoroughly fucked and content.  
  
Jongin peppers kisses on his sweaty neck as Taemin lies still, trying to regain a regular breathing. When his husband pulls out, Jongin moans at the loss and lets his legs fall back on the bed, feeling spent. The older one falls on the bed next to him with a sigh and looks at the ceiling. “Was it good for you?” He asks, turning his head towards his husband.  
  
Jongin hums, his eyes closed, and Taemin doesn’t resist the urge to pat his head. The headband is askew so he takes it off, putting it on the nightstand. He looks at the collar and brushes his fingers on it, playing with it, and Jongin’s skin tingle. The younger opens his eyes and catches his hand in his, smiling softly. “Do you like it?” He asks, his voice breathy and rough.  
  
“It’s pretty,” Taemin confesses. “I like it.”  
  
Jongin intertwines their fingers and turns to lie on his side, facing Taemin. “Do you want me to keep it?” He bites his lips and looks closely at his husband.  
  
Taemin imitates him, turning on his side too. “Yes, keep it.” He nods.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jongin probes, unsure. “I mean, we don’t have to-”  
  
“I like it,” Taemin cuts in. “I liked it, and well it was hot, so we can do it again sometime if you want to.” He pulls their joined hands towards his mouth and kisses Jongin’s knuckles. His husband smiles gratefully and leans in to kiss him sweetly.  
  
“But please keep your toys away from SooHae…I don’t want her to find your collar or worse your tail when she wants to disguise herself.” Taemin mumbles against his lips when Jongin draws back.  
  
Jongin laughs and swats at his chest, promising him to hide them well. Taemin helps him unfasten the collar and marvels at the sight of the red mark left behind. He caresses the reddened skin gently and kisses it a few times as Jongin tries to get away from him. “It tickles!”  
  
Taemin continues to press kisses everywhere he could, holding Jongin down on the bed as he tickles him, the younger laughing and trashing under him. “Stop!” He cries out, his eyes getting wet from laughing too much.  
  
“No.” Taemin answers, not willing to let go of him. “I still want you.” He adds hotly, straddling his hips and keeping the younger’s wrists above his head.  
  
“But I’m sore…” Jongin whines, pouting a little for more effect.  
  
“Please?” His husband pleads.  
  
Jongin sighs before a smile appears on his lips. “Can I ask for something then?”  
  
Taemin nods simply, curious.  
  
“Now that you seem more dog friendly, what do you think about getting a dog?” Jongin requests with a grin, blinking cutely at his stunned husband.  
  
The silence stretches out and Taemin groans when he realizes that his husband is actually serious about it. He slumps onto the bed, sighing loudly, and it’s Jongin’s turn to press kisses on his face and body, trying to convince him. “SooHae would be so happy, we can even surprise her!” He tries, nipping at Taemin’s jaw. “Please?”  
  
Taemin’s only response is to turn over to smoother his face in his cushion, defeated.

 

 


End file.
